An anchor can be used to prevent the movement of an object. For example, an anchor can be used to prevent the movement of a boat. Anchors can include specifications that include a particular scope to prevent movement of a particular size boat during particular conditions. The anchors can utilize a mass, a digging mechanism, and/or a combination thereof to prevent the movement of the particular size boat.